Extrañándote
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Misaki no ha podido estar con Usami. El novelista a causa de su trabajo ha acumulado estrés y como consecuencias ha enfermado… ¿Pero por qué ahora que no está lo anhela? "Sólo yo puedo poseerte, ni tú mismo tienes el derecho de tocarte sin mi permiso…"


Rompió nuevamente otro de esos estúpidos libros que le molestaban. De verdad que Usagi-san no se medía cuando escribía BL, y menos cuando se trataba de ellos.

No toleraba el hecho de que su "casero" lo estuviera utilizando de esa manera… Qué va, no soportaba ni el hecho de que el mayor le estuviera acosando cada segundo de su vida. Pero, de alguna forma, se había vuelto demasiado "cotidiano"…

Misaki bajó la cabeza…

¿_Cotidiano_ era la palabra correcta para describirlo? ¿Tan así era esa forma de expresar su amor? Claro que no, eso no podía ser cotidiano, y mucho menos normal.

Apretó el puño y fue rumbo al cuarto del escritor… Ya pasaban de las 11 de la mañana, y aún no despertaba… Como un sonámbulo había bajado a desayunar, y nuevamente había ido a dormir.

Maldición… Sabía que despertarlo en esos momentos era crítico, algo de mucho dudar. Pero el coraje ya era demasiado como para contenerlo. Tomó fuerza, más que nada valor, y subió temeroso. Porque así era, tenía valor pero el miedo aún habitaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¡TÚ BASTARDO! ¡DEJA DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE MÍ!

Gritaba al haber derribado la puerta segundos antes. La habitación infantil estaba silenciosa…

-¡¿ME ESCUCHAS, IDIOTA USAGI?

Un quejido salió de aquella montaña de almohadas… Algo no andaba bien… Misaki se acercó de poco en poco, podría ser una trampa.

-¿Usagi… san? –dijo al tomar el cobertor- Usagi-san… -volvió a llamar pero no contestaba

Quitó los cojines y las sábanas, para finalmente ver a aquel peligris, que yacía enroscado con su propio cuerpo. La piel daba muestras de un calor insoportable, las manos lamentaban algo en su pecho, mientras que las cejas se encontraban fruncidas por dolor.

-Usagi-san… -expresó nuevamente para luego tocarle la frente, su mano fue quemada en ese instante- Estás ardiendo en fiebre… Hay que llamar a un médico y…

-Estoy bien… -musitó con algo de esfuerzo mientras le tomaba la mano

-¿CÓMO QUE "ESTOY BIEN"? ESTÁS MAL, TIENES MUCHA FIEBRE… ¡IDIOTA USAGI! VAS A MORIR SI NO TE TRATAS AHORA MISMO… -continuaba gritando, había perdido la paciencia en segundos y ahora sacudía el cuerpo del pobre enfermo- ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO PEDAZO DE…

Paró… Eso estaba mal, bueno, no sería problema si no estuviera enfermo, pero el caso es que ahora lo estaba, no podía tratarlo así.

-Llamaré a un médico… Así que no te pares… -sonó enfadoso

Salió corriendo. En el camino tropezó unas 5 veces, pero no era algo anormal en él. De verdad era torpe, y no lo podía evitar.

No tardó mucho en llegar el doctor… Quien le dijo sólo era cansancio por el exceso de trabajo. Le dio una receta y así mismo salió, recomendándole reposar ante todo.

El pelicafé dio un profundo suspiro, sentía un poco de tranquilidad el saber que no era nada grave.

-Te prepararé algo de sopa y luego dormirás por más tiempo… -decía al tiempo que empezaba a salir

-Misaki… -llamó, sus ojos violetas se encontraban algo apagados, casi sin vida- ¿Podrías quedarte un momento?

El chico se acercó. Usami no parecía el mismo de siempre.

-Qué suce… ahh… -logró decir al ser jalado

El cuerpo del mayor estaba caliente y la respiración cada vez se volvía más profunda…

-Sólo necesito estar con Misaki… -le abrazó por detrás

-Deja de decir eso… Tienes suerte que esté de vacaciones, sino quién te cuidaría…

-Me alegra que estés aquí…

Las grandes manos que alguna vez estuvieron frías, ahora se mostraban tan cálidas. Era verdad, lo amaba, amaba demasiado a ese idiota-infantil.

El moreno puso sus manos sobre las que lo sujetaban de la cintura. Una tristeza le inundó… Verlo así de indefenso era algo que le dolía, no estaba acostumbrado a no ver ese brillo en los ojos claros.

-Usagi-san… -murmuró perdido en pensamientos…

De cierto modo se sentía culpable. Él debió haberse dado cuenta. Después de todo, desde la mañana ya estaba raro. Lo había notado un poco pálido y desanimado, pero supuso que era por el trabajo.

Lentamente se puso de pie, desatándose de aquel agarre. La mirada cabizbaja, la voz a punto de quebrar y un silencio doloroso, así se encontraba ahora Misaki.

-Te traeré algo de comer… -susurró

-Misa…

Sonrió el ojiverde al dar medio giro. No podía preocuparlo, no ahora que estaba débil.

-Debes alimentarte para recuperar tus fuerzas. Eres dichoso ya que probarás mi "sopa curativa" –fingió alegría

-Ah… -Usami sonó poco convencido- No necesitas hacerlo… Se me quitará sólo con descanso…

Usami Akihiko, jamás había sido cuidado de alguna manera. Cuando se enfermaba poco era el interés en él por parte de sus padres. Viviendo con una familia sumamente rica y de segundo matrimonio, se había acostumbrado a estar solo… Pero…

-¡NO! UNA PERSONA ENFERMA NO PUEDE MENOS QUE RECIBIR ESO –decía enfadoso, sin siquiera haberse percatado el volumen de su voz… su rostro rojo de furia, pero luego recobró el sentido y esa "rojiza" cara, era un pulimiento de vergüenza- N-No es por nada más… No lo deformes pervertidamente… -empezó a empalidecer, pues qué tanto ya balbuceaba, de verdad que estaba demasiado nervioso… el ojivioleta le miró y sonrió por debajo- IDIOTA USAGI, TE DIJE QUE NO LO TOMES ASÍ… ¿ESTÁS PENSANDO ALGO SUCIO VERDAD? ¡USAGI!

Seguía vociferando para luego ser callado por el sonido del teléfono.

-No te muevas… -dijo al calmarse ya un poco, llevó su mano por detrás de la cabeza y le dio la espalda mientras se revolvía sus cabellos cafés- Iré a contestar y le llamaré más tarde a Aikawa-san para decirle lo que pasa… Sólo entiende que no lo hago por "eso" sino que… no me gusta verte así… -murmuró finalmente al salir

Akihiko llevó la mano a su boca… ¿Era posible que hubiera mayor felicidad que la de ahora? Nunca se había sentido así… Era tan… Inexplicablemente cálido.

-De verdad… Lo amo… -susurró al recostarse

Más tarde Misaki volvió a entrar a la habitación… Prendió la luz, aquella con la que pocas veces utilizaban, y jaló una silla para sentarse finalmente al lado del dormido.

-Hey… Usagi-san… Despierta, fui a comprar los medicamentos e hice un poco de sopa… Cómela o ya fría no servirá…

No respondía. Le quitó las sábanas y tocó su frente.

-IDIOTA USAGI… ESTÁS ARDIENDO, DESPIERTA AHORA…

Gritó. Segundos después el otro ya sentado, a punto de comer.

-De verdad que tienes una forma "única" de cuidar a los enfermos…

-Ya cállate y come… -se controló un poco, puso la bandeja de cama, acomodando los alimentos…

Usami se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida en aquel tazón. Un rato… un rato más… y finalmente Misaki se descontroló.

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¿YA SE TE OLVIDÓ CÓMO COMER?

La cara infantil del novelista salió… Mirando quejumbroso al otro.

-Vi en la televisión que cuando una persona de la pareja está enferma, el otro lo alimenta diciendo "Ahh, ahh"

-IDIOTA… Primero que nada: eso no es verdad… Segundo: No lo haré… Y tercero: QUIÉN DICE QUE SOMOS UNA PAREJA… -expresó al ponerse de pie

El ojivioleta agachó el rostro, no iba a comer si no decía "Ahh, ahh" y el pelicafé lo sabía. Misaki, vencido, tomó asiento con molestia. Agarró la cuchara y tocó un poco del caldo. Aproximándolo luego a la boca del otro. Pero éste no abrió la boca. Bien, ya estaba al punto en que el universitario le rompería los huesos. Levantó una ceja, una vena saltó de su frente y agradeció a Dios que nadie estuviera allí.

-Di… "Ahh…" –articuló con suma vergüenza, jurando desde sus adentros que algún día mataría a aquel hombre

-Ahh… -sonrió burlón al meter esa cuchara a su boca

-De verdad pareces un niño… -hablaba por debajo mientras volvía a hundir en la comida aquel utensilio

-No tuve una infancia completa… -murmuró para nuevamente sonreírle

El joven sólo quedó entristecido. Sabía que era verdad. El otro no había experimentado la completa felicidad de "familia" y no es como si también él lo hubiera hecho, pero aunque Usami tenía a quienes llamar "padres", Misaki apenas pudo experimentar aquello.

-Hey, Misaki… La sopa… -intervino en aquellos pensamientos tan agobiantes, había notado que el otro se estaba empezando a hundir en melancolía

-Ah… -mostró algo de perturbación, para continuar con su labor

No tardó demasiado en que la comida del plato se acabó. En todo ese tiempo el silencio les había invadido.

-Bueno, descansa… Más tarde volveré para tomarte la temperatura…

Salió, dejando al otro durmiendo.

-De verdad que parece un niño… -se decía mientras lavaba los platos- Mira que no querer comer por… -recordó la escena y un rubor le subió por el rostro- Eso lo hice sólo porque está enfermo, no es nada especial… No es esa cosa de "amantes" que tanto dice… -y había dicho su tabú "amantes"- ¡AHHH! –talló más rápido el plato y terminó rompiendo uno que otro recipiente- Estoy cansado de esto… -musitó desanimado

Miró el reloj, ya eran un poco más de las 7 de la noche. Buscó los medicamentos y subió por las escaleras, llegando finalmente a la habitación del novelista.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y prendió la luz. Allí estaba, aún dormía. Misaki rara vez podía ver aquella escena tan pacífica. Dio un profundo suspiro y se acercó.

-Usagi-san… Es hora de tomar las pastillas… -no contestó- ¿Usagi-san?

Le movió un poco, cosa que hizo al otro gemir. Usami se reincorporó un poco, para finalmente tragar el medicamento sin queja.

Sus hermosos ojos violetas se veían opacados… ¿Era a causa de la enfermedad u otro problema?

Misaki salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente al escritor solo. Dio un profundo suspiro, algo no andaba bien. Bajó a la cocina, cenó solo, vio la televisión solo, estudió solo.

Los orbes verdes se paseaban inquietantes por la grandeza del departamento. Se sentía "vacío", no había otra forma de explicarlo. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a aquel quejumbroso novelista, aquel que hacía pucheros y aprendía algo día con día. Era divertido, su estadía allí se había vuelto tan cotidiana. Pelear con él, menos que eso, sólo discutían de cosas insignificantes, de peripecias domésticas.

Dio nuevamente un suspiro. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que se le había pasado suspirando por él. Demonios, qué le pasaba… ¿Lo amaba? Bueno, no lo odiaba… Lo quería de cierta forma… Lo… Lo… Sólo la idea en sus pensamientos le congelaba, no quería aún creerlo.

El moreno se puso de pie, dispuesto a tomar un baño. Era tal vez la única manera que pudiera pensar más claro.

-Estoy loco –se dijo bajo al tomar la perilla y girarla

Se miró al espejo, dejó sus ropas colgadas y abrió la regadera. El agua fría lo despertaría.

Unos ojos violetas… Su voz profunda… Quedamente en el susurro… Usami Akihiko poseía cualidades para retenerlo. Lo tenía completamente embobado, idiotizado. Se ruborizaba con la sola imagen en su mente.

Golpeó la pared, debía dejar de pensar en él. Sin embargo, no podía.

Sus manos descendieron por su pecho desnudo. Eran grandes y frías, le hacían erizar la piel. Su boca cubría gran parte la de él. Le sofocaba en un beso. Era como si la respiración y la vida se fueran en segundos. Los labios descendían por los poros que comenzaban a abrirse y sin percatarse había empezado a jadear. Su nombre, sólo su nombre podía pronunciar.

Las manos morenas descendieron por las caderas, tomando ahora su miembro. Nunca lo había hecho… La satisfacción se la propiciaba el peligris. Pero ahora no estaba y aquellas sensaciones no le dejaban estar ni de pie.

Juntó ambas manos y comenzó a masturbarse. Era placentero, aunque no cercano a lo que normalmente sentía con Akihiko.

Sus gemidos comenzaban a salir, no podía controlarlos. Fue poco lo que duró en llegar. Se ruborizó al terminar.

"_Niño"_

Así le decía porque era rápido en venirse. Cómo odiaba que tuviera razón.

Se puso nuevamente de pie y terminó de bañarse. Se secó y con una toalla en la cabeza salió cambiado de ropas.

Se paró frente a la puerta y su mano se dispuso a tocar. Se arrepintió. Por qué debía molestarle por aquella "pequeñez". Después de todo… Querer verlo no era algo tan urgente.

Se agachó y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salirle y el corazón se estrujaba en el pecho. Era doloroso. Tenebroso. No sentir aquellas manos tocarle, no escuchar aquella voz susurrarle. Misaki estaba aprendiendo qué era el dolor de estar lejos del amado.

-¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó Usagi al verle poco animado

El moreno fingió una sonrisa y contestó…

-No, sólo que aún tengo mucho trabajo Usagi-san… Deberías reponerte pronto o Aikawa-san se desesperará… -aquella voz escondía las noches que había pasado sin estar a su lado

"Incomodidad" eso sentía que podía darle a Usami si le decía que quería dormir con él. Después de todo, por las noches le deba temperaturas altas que sólo eran calmadas por las pastillas.

Cierto agobio le oscurecía la mirada. Y sabiendo que el novelista era perspicaz, prefería no dirigirle ni una. A toda costa debía no preocuparle, después de todo… "Él era una carga".

-Más tarde te traigo algo más para comer… -expresó casi al borde de la desesperación al salir

La mirada violeta no dejó de observarlo hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no encontraba qué era aquello que lo ponía así.

Lavo los platos y se quedó mirando nuevamente el departamento. Últimamente había notado que tan grande era, y se preguntaba el cómo Akihiko había estado habitándolo para él solo.

Se entristecía más. Cada que sus ojos pasaban sobre los muebles o rincones, lo recordaba. La soledad le comenzaba a golpear el pecho y la derrota de ese sufrimiento salía por sus ojos.

No quería, no podía. Deseaba abrazarlo, estar en ese pecho dormido. Sentir como le obligaba y sometía, cómo aquellas órdenes envolvían la dulzura de un amor. El novelista era entre todas las personas que conocía: la más importante, la más rara… Y la más amada.

-Te amo… -sollozó en la tina para luego hundir su rostro entre el agua- Idiota… -murmuró su pensamiento

Salió del agua. Se reflejó en el espejo. Podía ver por detrás a ese amante que tanta falta le hacía. Sin resistirlo, y casi como costumbre en esos días, bajo las manos a su vientre luego se acarició.

Podía imaginar el tacto. Lo recordaba bien. La velocidad, la suavidad. Las palabras que susurraba. Su nombre resonar por sus tímpanos. Gimió al venirse en sus manos.

La escarcha roja le invadía las mejillas. Sus cabellos mojados sólo le hacían verse más provocativo. Golpeó el lavamanos. Cómo había llegado a ese punto. Sólo con él podía venirse, sólo con su recuerdo le provocaba aquellas sensaciones.

Idiota, Usagi era un idiota por tenerlo así.

-¿No me vas a hablar?

-Toma la pastilla y vete a dormir… -desvió la mirada, se encontraba realmente apenado

-Misaki –llamó a lo que el moreno sólo tomó el vaso cuya agua había ingerido Usami y se dispuso a salir- MISAKI –gritó en esta ocasión

Lo cogió de la mano, no dejaría que se marchara nada más así.

-Suéltame… Usagi-san… -zarandeó dejando caer el vaso de vidrio

Se escuchó perfectamente cómo éste se quebró. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-Ahora lo arreglo… -murmuró serio

-Misaki –pronunció y esta vez le jaló, lo tuvo entre sus brazos y susurró- Te amo…

-Usagi… san… –tartamudeó, era la primera vez que se rendía con sólo escuchar aquella voz… sus manos tomaron las otras que lo sujetaban, giró un poco la cabeza y recibió aquella gratificación que tanto había ansiado

Aquel cuerpo se sentía hirviendo, más de lo normal. Akihiko lo hizo girarse, cayendo ambos sobre el colchón.

-Misaki –volvió a llamarle mientras le mordía la oreja

El pelicafé podía sentir como aquella lengua le rozaba la piel. Hacía que cada vez se sintiera perdido… Se hundía en el deseo de ser poseído por aquel cuerpo. Aunque siempre lo negase, lo cierto era que le gustaba. Así era, amaba a Akihiko, y aquello de "No me gusta", "Detente"… Eran sólo meros sinónimos de "Ámame", "Poséeme".

-Usagi… san… -logró articular con algo de esfuerzo

Sentía cómo el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y en momentos se detenía. Su cuerpo ardía, se encendía al simple tacto del escritor. No podía ya callar, aquellos leves gemidos comenzaban a salir, siendo más exquisitos a los oídos del otro.

-Es… Espera… Usagi-san…

-Necesito a Misaki…

Susurró mientras le levantaba la camisa. Los dedos profundizaban aquellas costillas. Podía percibir, al simple tacto, el cómo la piel del moreno se erizaba. Era dulce, bello… Lindo. Un amor simplemente inocente.

Un gemido más sofocado salió del menor. Era casi como un aviso de que deseaba más, de que le gustaba aquel acto.

Su cuerpo era acomodado por debajo del ojivioleta. Abrió lentamente lo ojos, sólo logrando capturar aquel rostro acercándosele. Sus labios se unieron profundamente. Intensificando al mismo tiempo aquel abrazo.

Instintivamente Misaki ya se encontraba rodeándole el cuello, y Usami como respuesta se hundía en el del otro.

-Te amo… Misaki… No lo vuelvas a hacer solo… Déjame hacer todo contigo… -coló su mano por debajo de los pantalones del chico- Sólo yo puedo poseerte, ni tú mismo tienes el derecho de tocarte sin mi permiso…

-Qué estupideces estás… ah… -ahogó al sentir la opresión de aquella mano

-Sólo yo… Únicamente mis manos pueden tocarte, únicamente mi boca puede besarte… Sólo mis ojos pueden mirarte… Y sólo yo puedo amarte…

Bajó lentamente los pantalones y luego le quitó al otro los suyos.

-N-No… Usagi… san…

Metió el sexo en su boca, sólo logrando que el otro encorvara el cuerpo.

Las manos de Misaki apretaron la sábana, mientras que sus labios se encontraban desgastando el aire que apenas lograba obtener. No tardó mucho en venirse, escuchando al escritor tragar aquel líquido.

Usami lamió dos de sus dedos. Metió uno haciendo pequeños círculos en el interior. Lograba escuchar salir su nombre de los labios del pelicafé. Aquello sólo le excitaba aún más. Hundió otro dedo, acto seguido el joven se extasiaba de dolor.

-Al… Al… Alto… Usa…gi…

Decía sofocado por el intenso calor que su cuerpo propiciaba. El otro no hizo caso de sus súplicas y comenzó a moverlos en su interior.

-Misaki… -le llamó levemente, haciendo que el otro comenzara a tranquilizarse…

Sacó los dedos con cuidado e introdujo en su lugar su miembro. El chico respondió con una exaltación en el cuerpo.

-¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó

La voz grave le encendía más el cuerpo, le excitaba. Sus jadeos comenzaron a salir, mientras que Usami comenzaba a embestirle.

La perdición de unos ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas. Sus gemidos eran ahora confundidos con alaridos de tristeza, alegría.

Akihiko comprendió y abrazó su boca con la suya. El beso se intensificó. Ahogó allí el llanto mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a detenerse. Se liberaron sus labios, continuaron las estocadas y él… Aquel hombre que siempre era arrogante y mimado, no dejó de mirarle.

Sus ojos violetas estaban puestos en esos verdes. Sus labios estaban consintiendo los de él. Y las palabras, esas que tanto le gustaban, no dejaban de ser repetidas.

-Te amo… -pronunció al dar un poco más profundo contra el cuerpo del moreno

Misaki se abrazó con más fuerza, liberando parte de él en esas manos que momentos antes le habían estado acariciando.

Se aferró con fuerza, no queriendo dejar de sentir en su interior a aquel otro.

Quedamente y sin ser escuchado, pudo murmurar…

-Te amo…

Akihiko extendió su brazo, tomando aquel cuerpo desde la cintura. El joven se encontraba dormido, o al menos eso parecía. Posó sus dedos sobre la frente, despejó unos cabellos y sonrió. Para finalmente terminar dormido sobre el hombro.

El pelicafé apoyó su rostro en el del otro. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Debía admitir que necesitaba de esa personar para sentirse alegre. Entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que estaba en su vientre, y por fin pudo dormir.

En su sueño estaba esa persona, a su lado también se encontraba durmiendo. Donde él mirara o fuera, estaba él. Con esa encantadora sonrisa. Las lágrimas se deslizaron, silenciosamente lloró. No podía sentir mayor felicidad que esa. Ser correspondido… Estar con él. Era así… Simple, sencillo… Un amor raro y puro.

Su amor.


End file.
